Step Into The Light
by LycoX
Summary: Black Siren finally steps into the light of goodness and puppies…
1. Chapter 1

**Step Into**

 **The Light**

 **Disclaimer: An idea that Arlyss Maligue unintentionally gave me on Twitter recently and is going to piss off the Felicity/Olicity lovers. So you've been warned.**

* * *

It had been months since Cayden James and his crew of vengeance seekers had killed Oliver 'Green Arrow' Queen in a particularly brutal fashion. Not only that, but they did it on a live broadcast for the whole world to see and even went as far as dumping pink paint and glitter on his dead and badly beaten body. A sight that had not only guaranteed a lifetime of therapy for William, but also giving him a crusade to destroy all evidence of pink and glitter so that it would never be seen again. Which meant Felicity had to give up anything pink that she owned as she didn't want her precious step-son and last link to her hot hubba hubba of a man to disown her forever more and go off and do things that weren't Felicity Smoak approved. Like be a man-whore or live in the jungle with scantily clad women named Shado or Tango Jango for example while forsaking all things technological related. A true nightmare right there for her! Dearest Felicity had been able to light the fires of Justice under her dearly departed husband's former Disciples of Justice so that they could bring Justice to those who sorely needed it.

And by they, I mean Cayden James and his bunch cause they lacked a single bit of Justice in their bones and it was just horrible. Absolutely horrible in the dearest Felicity's mind. She was also of half a mind to get her beloved Oliver's Disciples of Justice and the Arrow Way to go after Frost to finally make her behave instead of acting like a wild child that tired poor Caitlin considerably! For such a thing was just not due thank you very much! For she needed Caitlin to be amongst those that worshipped her ever so! And if the vile Frost was doing things that kept the lovely Caitlin from doing exactly that, then she needed to do something about it! What that was, she hadn't a clue but she was smart and would soon gain an idea to go off on! Said idea would truly be glorious! Though the only one to unfortunately escape the Fires of Justice was the dreaded Laurel 'Black Siren' Lance of Earth-2. Who probably had no proper papers to be on this beloved Earth-1! An issue she intended to change soon enough as that was just not proper! No sir, it was not!

Since who knows what that vile girl in need of Light and Justice and less darker clothing was doing while lacking proper papers! For all fairest Felicity knew, she was gallivanting off with Frost and doing things of an unseemly nature! So unseemly that it would probably merit a spot on the old but disgusting 'Girls Gone Wild' vidoes! But little did anyone know, fairest and purest Felicity had secretly ruined those pigs so they couldn't do their thing anymore. She was also well aware of many a vow being made to find the true cause of why that company had gone under like it did and while once she might have been scared as Hell about that, she no longer was after all she'd been through and done. Lady Luck would finally be on the fairest Felicity's side however after many a month of dogged determinedness to catch the Black Siren Beast. And it would all be thanks to some lucky young upstart new to the life of heroics and what not who had so looked up to the fantastical Green Arrow. Whom had been the King of Puppies and Salmon Ladders.

And my how she missed watching him use that fantastic piece of equipment… Even using it for some decidedly adventurous occasions between herself and Oliver… But that's a tale for another day! Fairest Felicity in all the lands had thusly decided she would take this new youngster who idolized her beloved Oliver so under her wing and teach him all she knew! A kill he decidedly would not make either! For such things were truly evil to do! Oh yes, it was as it had made even her man be a lost and haunted puppy who needed many a hug from her. For her hugs were of light and all things good! Oh yes, yes they truly were! And once the Siren Beast was safely contained within the harmonious halls of the Bunker, fairest Felicity of the Universe set about her grand plan to change the Beast into that of a good, wholesome creature that any man would be happy to marry and have children with in a nice home with the white picket fence and the dog. Perhaps a cat too! But certainly not a Kangaroo! No sir! Kangaroos were evil they were! The Siren Beast had had the utter gall and disrespect to challenge the fairest Felicity in her home turf. Telling her to do her worst as she had survived everything life had ever thrown her way and she would survive whatever her Blonde b-word self could throw.

Oh yes, she had such a foul mouth that urgently needed to be washed out with soap. Or no proper man would want her! No sir! And so, the fairest Felicity set about doing what she must to set the Siren Beast upon the proper path of the Light. For the Light was just and pure! Oh so pure it was! Like that time she found herself seeing things in a whole new light thanks to some ICP song known as 'Walk Into The Light' once upon a time in her wayward youth. Which had been another reason she had gotten so gosh darn serious after the ex she would not name had done bad, bad things! My how she wished she could go back and save him from such horrible decisions! But knew that young Barry would not allow it unless she applied the right kind of pressure. But such a thing would have to wait until another time as for now, the Siren Beast had to be attended too! And she certainly was thanks to some marvelous technological wonders she had created. Said creation feeding all things pure and good 24/7 through a specialized visor attached to the Siren Beast's face.

The fairest Felicty of them all dubbed her masterful creation as 'The Light Bringer' and trade marked the bejeebus out of it so none other could dare think to steal her baby! The process took many a day, precisely 2 months before its holy work was finally complete. "Well? How do you feel, my little girl?" Asked fairest Felicity gently after she took off the visor from the Siren Beast.

The Siren Beast turned to her with a wide eyed look about her. "I… I see the light, mother. And its… Its beautiful! But by the Gods themselves I feel so ashamed, so dirty of my past misdeeds!" Cried out the Earth-2 native as tears came down her face at the thought of her actions.

Actions that were not of the Pure and Just! No, they weren't and she could never be party to such things again! Never ever again! Or so shall her soul be smited forever more! Fairest Felicity quickly swept her child into her arms to provide great comfort to her. "Shh, its okay my girl, its okay. You're all better now and will never need to worry about such things again."

"You, you promise?" Asked sweet Laurel nervously with watery eyes as she pulled back somewhat.

"Cross my heart, my love, cross my heart."

Sweet and Pure Laurel let out an excited squeal and hugged the greatest mother in all of history. She then rushed off and rid herself of her nasty clothing and make up. Settling instead for sandals, a lovely yellow sundress, and even placed her hair into pigtails. A sigh that the fairest Felicity found to be utterly beautiful! Earning another hug between mother and daughter as well! Her sweetling of pureness soon rushed off with another excited squeal to set about finding the man who would get her the picturesque house of the tried and true American Dream. Leaving fairest Felicity all on her lonesome in the Bunker. Though she felt rather pleased with herself for purifying the Siren Beast of Earth-2! "Now… To find a way to bring back my Oliver!"

For their love was a love that should not ever be denied! No matter who or what tried to get in their way! Even letting out laugh that would chill many a person if they were to hear it.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: If you're horribly scarred by the end of this, I deeply apologize as you aren't alone!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: HA HA HA HA HA! AND WE ARE BACK WITH AN ALL NEW CHAPTER IN THIS TWISTED FIC! I hope you are ready!**

* * *

 **A Year And A Half Later**

The Dominators, as it turned out, were completely wrong about the possible threat to them being Earth's Meta Humans. Oh yes, they were quite wrong indeed. As the threat was no where near close to them. Leading to them actually giving a full on apology while trying to survive the threat of the true danger to them and everybody else in all of existence. The real threat was one Felicity Megan Smoak of Earth. Or Mother Felicity as she had taken to calling herself as she spread like a plague across Star City and then the rest of the world. Enslaving thousands to her way of thinking by twisting their minds in the manner she had done to Earth-2's Black Siren. Whom was all too happy to watch what her fairest Mother did and even occasionally participate in the whole thing. Something that left those unfortunate few that she had a hand in warping to be damned screwed up. And if it wasn't for one member of the Time Bureau, who was currently in a cryo sleep until they could find a way to reverse what was done to him, the rest of the Bureau and the Legends themselves stayed the Hell away from the present day era where all the strangeness was going on.

Mallus and his bunch however, weren't so lucky. And were now happily part of the Children of Felicity. Doing whatever she told them to do. Which often meant Damien got an ass beating for what he had done to Laurel since fairest Felicity couldn't quite let that be forgiven. As it had left her precious Oliver in pain, along with the others! Whom were so far fighting against her, which was just so, so horrible as it hurt her greatly! But at least her parents were happily in love with one another and happy to support her in whatever she did. Unfortunately for fairest Felicity, she had been cut off from accessing other Earths that she could spread her Light too thanks to the vile Cynthia and her equally vile father, Breacher. Both of whom who had seen the writing on the wall and blocked off travel to and from Earth-1. Though not before taking Cisco, Wally, Constantine, Mari McCabe, and Harry with them since for whatever reason, Caitlin/Killer Frost was among those who had become utterly enthralled by the power fairest Felicity holds.

But despite certain hold ups in regards to interdimensional travel and even the block on time travel that the Speed Force was preventing, fairest Felicity was well on her way to bringing back her Oliver Queen. Thanks in part to Alien tech and Human tech mixed together. Of course, he'd be something of a clone. But a clone who was utterly devoted to his fairest Felicity! "Lyla, its time to stop this fight. Join the Light and be happy!" Began fairest Mother Felicity imploringly to Lyla Michaels.

Who'd been the head of the resistance against her. An act that hurt her so since she had long believed them to be such good friends! "Never! Your way is an act against God and everything sane! John! Tell her!"

"H-How can I?" Asked her husband with an adoring look on his face towards Mother Felicity.

Greatly shocking Lyla and the few resistance fighters left. "How can I go against one of the greatest, most beautifully wonderful people I know? I mean… She makes a brother wanna hug himself, you know?"

"I know that feelin', Hoss." Declared Rene as he stood near fairest Mother Felicity with a fond and adoring look of his own directed at her.

"To know the Light, is to know Love. Embrace it and never be alone again." Added Black Siren with a smile on her lips.

Lyla shook her head as she aimed her gun at her own husband of all people to ensure he didn't try anything! Her son however made it somewhat difficult thanks to his squirming. "John! All of you! Snap out of whatever the Hell she's put you all under!"

"She's done nothing to us but show us the Light that is Love." Intoned William.

"Embrace the Light!"

"Embrace the Light!"

The chanting of those words grew in intensity until a blue swirling form of energy appeared and out came one Cisco Ramon. He then looked at Lyla and her small band of resistance fighters. "Come with me if you want to live!"

Not needing to be told twice, Lyla and her bunch quickly did so! "NO! DO NOT SHUN ME! MOTHER FELICITY! THE FAIREST ONE OF THEM ALL!"

Cisco scoffed at that as the last of those who still had their freedom left Earth-1 for safer shores. "Yeah, right. Might wanna lay off whatever it is your smokin', Felicity!"

And for good measure, he opened a portal under Felicity and her brainwashed mass' feet so that they wouldn't be a threat to him while he escaped. Cisco let out a breath of relief and then hauled ass back to Earth-38 since Cynthia's world still wasn't quite that welcoming of outsiders just yet!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Heh. Probably doesn't quite have the same level of wildness of the first chapter, but hopefully still enjoyable none the less! Have one more chapter in mind before this is truly finished!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer: Here it is, the final chapter. Cue the evil laughter!**

* * *

 **Another Year Later**

Betrayal, such a strong and powerful word. No matter if it was used for good or ill. And Fairest Mother Felicity was certainly feeling the illside of betrayal! Now she wasn't feeling this way because her Beloved Oliver was dead, again, though there was a whole lot of hurt there where he was concerned. Since that meant she had lost him for essentially a 4th time and Fairest Felicity truly hated it! "How could you!? You betrayed your own Mother!" Cried the Fairest Blonde of them all as she backed away from the horrible Beast approaching her.

A Beast she had thought herself rid of as she re-made the world in her image. A Beast whom had an ugly look on her face as she came towards the Fairest Felicity. Whom herself was bleeding due to an injury or two. "You are NO WHERE NEAR my mother!" Sneered the horrible Beast.

"Oh but my sweet Canary, I am your mother! Just as I am everyone else's mother!"

Scoffing was heard from the Beast that had taken her sweetling of a child from her. "The name is Black Siren, bitch. And you aren't anybody's mother you crazy bitch." Replied Laurel Lance of Earth-2, aka Black Siren.

Who was now officially and thankfully back in her right mind thanks to the fact that Evelyn Sharpe was surprisingly alive if a little burnt on various places of her body. Evelyn had managed to get the drop on her while the Earth-2 native had been happily minding her business as she played with adorable Puppies and then got the Holy Hell slapped out of her before she could so much as do anything. Like warn her Beloved Mother of Evelyn's arrival! Somehow, Evelyn slapping Laurel had managed to knock her back into her right mind. Causing her to go into rage mode and destroying thousands of dollars in property while the adorable Puppies were safe from her wrath since they hadn't had anything to do with what happened to her. Black Siren had vowed then and there to destroy the bitch and everything she built for brainwashing her into some Pollyanne wannabe! And together with Evelyn and Rory, whose dislike of Felicity had grown into pure hatred, set about destroying all the Blonde Hellbeast had created in her name. They even had assistance from the likes of the Dominators and others on Earth who had somehow managed to evade the so called Fairest Felicity's brainwashing.

Their tactics in a newly established Resistance Force had proven to be a far more effective version then the one Lyla Michaels had led until Cisco came and took her to another Earth. And you can bet your bottom dollar that the Fairest Felicity had been none too pleased! Especially when John Diggle, the ever stalwart Black Driver, had ended up dead courtesy of his head being blown apart by Laurel's Siren Song. This had shortly seen to it that the Disciples of Justice that remained would end up betraying Mother Felicity. Mostly cause Rory had choked them to the point of passing out, Evelyn slapping them, and the group not wanting to have their heads blown off! "You're… You're just confused, sweetheart! Come home with me and we'll fix that!" Tried the Beloved Mother desperately and hoping that one of her Children would soon arrive and help her in her time of great and urgent need.

"Sorry, but I've got Clarity like you wouldn't believe. So its time to accept your surrender, bitch. Cause your little brainwashed Utopia is over."

Fairest Felicity just shook her head in denial as that wasn't true. It just wasn't! Not after all she had done to ensure her perfect Utopia's existence! Struggling to stand up, the Fairest Felicity of them all leaned against a wall while wincing over the pain of her broken leg. "No, you're wrong! It stands here and now and always WILL! So you either come back to my side like a good daughter or face severe punishment!" Was the angry reply and my did she hate punishing wayward Children!

For it hurt her heart so! Black Siren just sneered at her, wounding the Beloved Mother's heart ever so with such an ugly look. "How about… 'Fuck' and 'you'? That work for you?" Asked the lovely Siren from another Earth.

Making the Beloved Mother frown in disapproval of such langauge! But she would not get a chance to admonish her naughty daughter, oh no, she would not. For the Siren Beast who had been brought back somehow, unleashed her nasty Song upon the grand Mother of Life. The Fairest One tried her best to withstand it as she cried out in utter denial but it wasn't meant to be. As her body could not take such a powerful force assaulting her! "NOOOOOOO!"

Her body literally broke apart with her dying wail, leaving quite the gory sight in place of the one who had been the Fairest Mother of them all. Black Siren took a moment to admire her handy work and even took a picture of it with great satisfaction welling up inside of her as she sent the picture to everyone so that they could see it. And thusly, rejoice for their freedom had been regained! Though some would be terribly upset by the loss of their Beloved Mother but they would be dealt with in time. "Damn, and here I was hopin' I'd be the one to kill her." Spoke a frowning William Clayton as he stepped up next to Laurel.

"Sorry kid, but I had more right then anybody else to kill that psychotic bitch."

As it turns out, William had never truly been on the evil and so called Beloved Mother's side. No sir, he wasn't. For it was a trick on his part to ensure he wouldn't get brainwashed and to be able to feed information that any Resistance forces could use for their own gain where the Blonde Hellbeast was concerned without her being aware of it. This also let him have fun with a few girls too that she never would have approved of with her screwy morals and the like! "Think dad will want to come home now?"

"Maybe, maybe not. Who knows." Laurel replied with a shrug of the shoulders.

It should be said here and now that Oliver had never truly died. No sir, as he had faked his death with assistance from Cayden James and a few others. As he had begun to see just where Felicity was headed and had been unable to prevent it. Forcing him to take action by faking his death and then moving to Earth-38 without her being aware of the whole thing. This had left a few (Thea and William not included) understandably upset when they eventually found out since he could have warned them! And during his time on Earth-38, he and Kara Danvers had ended up falling for one another and being sickeningly cute with one another. Something Laurel had seen for herself much to her own disgust when she got to visit that Earth for a short period of time courtesy of Breacher and Cynthia allowing it.

 **Cue Earth-38 Cutesy Scene**

"Oh Oliver." Giggled a naked Kara as an equally naked Oliver necked on her and tickled her side.

"Mmm… I love the sound of your giggle, my Kara."

More giggling could be heard.

 **And Now, Back to Earth-1 And Black Siren, The Hero Of The Story!**

By the next evening, word had quickly gotten out about what Black Siren had done. Not only did it reach everyone on Earth, but also through out the universe. Calling for mass parties to occur so that they could celebrate in the relieving knowledge that the Blonde Hellbeast had finally been stopped by the Great and Wonderful Black Siren! She'd even gain Sainthood, gain the rank of Knight, and a whole host of other titles on Earth and out in the stars. Some even tried pushing for her to lead the entire Earth but the Siren wouldn't hear of it. Thinking it'd be too much paperwork and headaches to deal with and not to mention, headache inducing. But just cause she refused to take on leading the Earth, didn't stop various leaders from coming to her for advice and the like. Funnily enough, Laurel did become the over all leader and ruler of a planet of people who had a fine appreciation for black leather, Heavy Metal, and even had a similar ability as she did. And for all time, she would be the most well known figure in History for defeating the great evil known as the Blonde Hellbeast.

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Ahh… And this fic is done! Hope you all enjoyed!**


End file.
